Just Like This
by Fragil3thing
Summary: A boring lazy Sunday turns out into something more momentous than either of them expected. :


It was a lazy Sunday morning in New York City. The weather outside was sunny but cool. Kurt would have loved to go out and take a stroll, but, no, his boyfriend promptly settled himself on the couch in their living room to do the Sunday crossword instead. _In ink_, because he was arrogant that way.

He and Blaine had long had this agreement that they would alternately choose their activities every day of the week, unless either of them had other social engagements. He never should have agreed to it. Blaine was turning them into an old, boring couple. Kurt huffed. Left with nothing better to do, he decided he might as well reorganize their closet. That chore always managed to cheer him up.

After an hour or two he was done with both his and Blaine's clothes, and found that he was still feeling restless. So he decided to start work on their chest of drawers. He opted to do Blaine's drawers first. Sure enough, it was in disarray, socks and underwear in one jumbled mess. Kurt rolled his eyes then started refolding and segregating. He was halfway done when his hand felt a small velvety box at the far corner of the drawer. His heartbeat sped up, but all the while he thought to himself he shouldn't get ahead of himself. He took it out and opened it. He fairly squealed to find a Tiffany platinum band with three inlaid diamonds at the center. He tried to calm himself before rushing to the living room where Blaine was still perusing the newspaper.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine glanced up from the paper he was reading and looked at Kurt. Kurt was uncharacteristically pink right now, and looked about to burst with excitement. Blaine frowned. This usually meant Kurt's "epiphanies" and whether or not he agreed with them, he eventually ended up getting railroaded into going along. By this time, he had learned not to mind and chose to pick his battles with Kurt. He was admittedly still hopelessly in love and well and truly whipped.

"What did you say we were going to do this Friday night?" Kurt asked.

"A dinner at the Carlyle? Why?"

"Isn't it a bit too much for just a dinner out?" Kurt now had an eyebrow raised.

Blaine was starting to get nervous… He put down the paper, shifted in his seat and turned his full attention. "I was thinking it has been such a long time since we went out somewhere fancy," he reasoned, if a bit too hastily.

"Uh-huh…" Kurt nodded slyly. He had the look of that cat that ate the cream, as he slowly moved to where Blaine was.

"You're not being completely honest, mister," he said as he plopped himself on Blaine's lap and suddenly showed the black velvet box he had been hiding behind his back until then.

"Oh, no." Blaine hid his face into his hands. "It was supposed to be a surprise," Blaine groaned, as Kurt did a little bounce on his lap while squealing.

"Propose to me now!" Kurt exclaimed, almost half-shouting.

"No, I had it all prepared, I even have a speech," Blaine insisted softly, as he tried to pry the box out of Kurt's hands.

Kurt lovingly touched Blaine's cheeks with both his hands.

"Blaine, I know I may be high-maintenance sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt playfully pushed Blaine's chest. "Shut up."

They looked into each other's eyes before Kurt continued, "and I might look like the type who insists on grand gestures, and you have delivered very well on the grand gesture thing. But this, I don't really need all the fancy dinner, the possible impromptu performance, or perhaps a possible violin solo…" Blaine feigned shock at this, but Kurt knew either one of those was part of his grand plan.

" I just need you right here like this. Just the two of us…" Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's to look better into those hazel eyes he loved so much.

"So ask me now… Please?" he asked tenderly with a smile.

Blaine tilted his head slightly. Blaine had been planning this for weeks; he wanted to show Kurt that he was absolutely serious about this and that he was just as much in love with him now as he had been back when they were still in high school. Blaine thought he had to make this event so momentous and grand that it would leave Kurt in no doubt about his love and his fidelity. But right now, Kurt was the one who amazed him. Of course, Kurt _gets_ it. They have always understood each other in ways no one ever would. And in that moment Blaine realized this was how he wanted it too. No grandiose displays, no artifice, just them.

"Fine," he whispered finally as he tightened his hold on Kurt's waist to draw him even closer. "Kurt, since the first time we met…"

"Oh, God, Blaine! Not the whole speech!" Kurt chuckled and peppered Blaine's face with small kisses to soften the reprimand. "Just ask…"

Blaine laughed a little too, as he looked back up at Kurt's face. He traced Kurt's face with his fingers and Kurt leaned into his touch. He fell a little more in love just then, if that was even still possible for them.

Blaine suddenly felt a lump on his throat and a little choked up as he whispered, "I love you, Kurt Hummel…" His eyes were starting to leak now. "Marry me and stay with me forever."

Kurt also started tearing up silently. He finally released a breathy, "Oh yes."

Kurt embraced Blaine tightly, inhaling his scent, before releasing him again to look at his face.

"I'll always love you." And then he captured Blaine's mouth for a kiss that was both sweet and passionate.

A/N: Please review if you can, I want to know how I'm doing. Thanks!


End file.
